Terrible Twist
by Hotarukunn
Summary: China suddenly went crazy, and Russia didn't understand it at all.


**Title: Terrible Twist  
Author: Hotaru/Zorbazura001  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Pairing/Characters: China/Russia  
Rating: Something very close to M.  
Warnings: Russia-uke, rape, angst-ish, torture...  
Disclamer: Donät own, just borrowed two lovely country's from Himaruya-sensei.  
A/N: I've been thinking about this with split personality's for a while. A very dear friend suffers from schizofrenia, and I started writing this after her latest attack....I'm a lot worried for her, though the police seemed to be able to handle things good..Maybe I should shut up...Oh well...I hope it'll sort out, for her sake.**

A fist collided with the window, and Russia fell down to the floor with a thump.  
Russia winced when the glass rained down upon him. He looked up at China. "Yao-kun..." he started, but he fell silent when he saw the cold starein his lover's eyes.  
China bent down, crouching in front of the taller man. A evil smirk spread over his face, and Russia almost sprung to his feel. But he would not be able to bear it if anyone saw him, running away screaming.  
So instead, he tried to avert his eyes from China, finding it impossible to do so.  
Those eyes could have been dead, but they weren't. It would have been prefered, instead of the glee and menace in them.  
China's hand leaped out, snaking around Russia's neck. "Ne, RuRu...would you like to tell me that again?"  
Russia shook his head. "...I-I don't even know what you're talking about.." he mumbled, uncertain of what he had done wrong.

China's look darkened, if that was even possible. "Yes you do." he said. His other hand moved form resting by his side, to trail the floor. Russia felt a sharp pain from his hand and looked down at it. A big piece of glass had been pierced through the glove's fabric and right through his hand, causing a throbbing sensation to fill his whole arm as blood was being pumped out of him.  
Stunned, he looked at China again. Unable to grasp the situation, he turned his gaze back to his stabbed hand again, then quickly looked up. As he turned his head, something cut deep into his cheek, and warm liquid dropped from the wound. China was holding a double-edged dagger in his hand, weighting it and feeling it's balence.  
Russia gulped, still in a bind as to why this was happening. China gave him a hard shove, and he tumbled down, face first into the floor. His nose was painfully crushed against the stone, and he groaned.

Then, without a warning, China had pulled down his pants and smashed right into him, just like that. He let out a high whine, and felt warm tears roll down his cheeks, causing the gash to burn.  
"Y-Yao-ku-un..." he sobbed when China thrusted into him again. This was not his nice, pretty Yao-kun, it was someone else, he tried to tell himself. Another sob, then he felt nails dig into his back. Long, sharp nails that buried deep into his skin.

_It's not Yao-kun, it's not Yao-kun, it's not Yao-ku--_

A chuckle escaped China's lips, and he moved even closer, leaning over Russia's back, whispering into his ear. "You think so? Don't try to fool yourself, RuRu." Teeth buried into his back, leaving red tiny, bleeding marks. "And you know it's me."  
Russia whined. "Noooo...You're not Yao-kun...."  
China grabbed a fistful of ashenblond locks and yanked harshly. "Say that again, if you dare to."  
"M-my Yao-kun wouldn't...do this sort of...thing..." Russia sobbed. "Give him baaaaack..."

China hit Russia's head into the floor repeatedly, making it bleed even more from impact that was added to impact. Russia cried out in despair, shouting his lover's name, to make him stop, make him save him. But there was no use. China continued hitting his head into the floor, not listening to the pleading russian at all.

Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. Russia lay still, the light from a lone candle reflecting in one open eye. The tears that previously fel had since long stopped falling, but he was still shaking uncontrollably.  
"RuRu..." China spoke, looking down at him. "This will be the end."  
Russia's lips parted, but no sound emerged from them. He seemed to have lost his voice, but China saw the question in the eye none the less. "You'll see what I mean, soon."

A rasping sound was heard in the almost quiet room, only heard together with Russia's faint breathing. Russia saw his own eye reflected in the dagger's blade. The terror he saw was so rare, that he was shocked. He had never been this afraid of anything.  
That was why he closed his eye, trying to ease his ragged breath. It didn't work, though, only made it speed up. A sob shook his body, right begore the long blade pierced his slowly beating heart.

**This was, from the beginning, on single line (the second) inspired by some picture of Russia on dA. But it developed to this. Gomenne, RuRu, I just kinda...killed you a bit..er...**


End file.
